11 Lembar
by Zakuro-Hatakeyama
Summary: 11 Lembar/ Hanya sebuah kisah di antara seorang 'Cewek Negi' dan seorang 'Cowok Shota' dengan saksi bisu berupa 11 lembar kertas/[Summary ngaco]/[warning! Author baru, GaJe, Abal2, Typo]/ RnR?/ DISCONTINUED!
1. Diawali Dengan Bertengkar

**Warning!**

**Cerita gaje, abal2, typo bertebaran, berdasarkan kehidupan author (?)**

**Disclaimer!**

**Crypton Future Media, YAMAHA Corporation**

**Special Thanks!**

**Teman2 sekelas saya, orang tua saya, dan semuanya…**

* * *

**11 November – 11 Desember**

* * *

**Sebelas Lembar**

* * *

16 Desember XXXX, Musim Dingin, Jepang

11 November – 11 Desember

Mungkin merupakan satu bulan penuh adanya 'Cowok Shota dengan Cewek Negi'. Yang dimulai dari adanya acara bertengkar melalui SMS saat sore musim dingin, dan diakhiri dengan berita yang menyayat hati. Apa aku menyebutnya terlalu berlebihan?

_Hehe…_

Semua itu terjadi karena kesalahanku yang baru kusadari sekarang. Kurasa aku bodoh sekali ya baru menyadarinya? Ya, kebodohanku yang membuatku menyesalinya sekarang. Salahku yang selalu menjahilinya sampai ia sendiri marah. Harusnya, aku bisa membuatnya tertawa tanpa harus menjahilinya. Salahku karena tidak dapat menunjukkan perasaanku kepadanya, sehingga dia berpaling kepada cewek lain. Mengajaknya mengobrol saja tidak bisa, apalagi jika membuatnya tertawa? Rasanya mustahil bagiku untuk berada disampingnya sambil melihatnya tertawa bersamaku. Mungkin… aku memang tak ditakdirkan untuk dekat dengannya…

Aku baru menyadari kenapa teman-temanku menyebutku 'Naruto'. Selain aku penggemar berat manga Naruto, kurasa, kehidupanku mirip dengannya. Dimulai dari kehidupannya yang semula merupakan pembuat onar, menjadi seorang pahlawan yang diakui oleh desanya, dan juga… Kisah cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Oke, soal kehidupan Naruto yang menjadi seorang pahlawan, kurasa tak sesuai dengan kehidupanku. Lagipula aku hanya seorang cewek biasa yang duduk di bangku kelas 7 SMP.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Boleh aku menceritakan bagaimana shinobi Konoha ini? Seorang shinobi yang berumur 16 tahun pada saat perang shinobi ke-4*. Jinchuuriki Kyuubi ini mempunyai sebuah cita-cita untuk menjadi Hokage yang melampui para Hokage terdahulu. Dulu, saatku pertama kali mengetahui cita-citanya, aku hanya menganggap bahwa Naruto hanya membual. Tapi, setelah aku mengikuti alurnya, aku yakin, kalau cita-cita Naruto akan tercapai. Lalu… Ah! Benar! Waktu kecil, Naruto merupakan 'Ninja Pembuat Onar', yang suka mencari masalah dengan orang lain agar diperhatikan dan diakui keberadaannya oleh penduduk desa. Cita-citanya untuk menjadi Hokage juga agar dirinya diakui oleh penduduk desa.

Soal kisah cintanya… Jangan ditanya, cinta Naruto bertepuk sebelah tangan. Shinobi ini menyukai teman se-timnya yang bernama Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis cantik yang berhasil mencuri hati Naruto. Tapi, Sakura hanya menyukai Sasuke, cowok keturunan klan Uchiha yang berwajah tampan dengan sifatnya yang stoic**. Yah… Mau bagaimana lagi? Sakura menyukai Sasuke, tapi tidak menyukai Naruto. Cinta tak bisa di paksa bukan? Walaupun Naruto tau, bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, ia tetap mencintai Sakura dan justru bahagia jika gadis yang dicintainya bahagia bersama orang lain. Kalau aku jadi Naruto, sudah pasti aku akan mencari gadis yang lainnya.

_Mungkin, aku juga sama dengan Naruto…_

Waktu kecil, imipianku adalah mendapat peringkat satu dan masuk SMP favorit. Um… Sebagian temanku hanya menganggap jika aku hanya membual dan tak kan pernah mencapai impianku. Karena apa? Saat TK dan SD, aku tak pernah mendapat peringkat satu, justru, aku mendapat peringkat satu dari bawah. Aku yakin kalian tau apa yang kumaksud. Aku benar-benar orang bodoh. Orang tuaku hanya memberiku semangat dan mengajariku terus menerus tanpa lelah. Mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan kehidupan Naruto, karena Naruto hanya disemangati oleh Iruka Sensei, tapi, pada akhirnya, ada banyak orang yang mendukungnya. Dan akhirnya, inilah aku, seorang 'cewek negi' yang berhasil masuk SMP favorit dengan prestasi yang gemilang.

Di sekolah, aku merupakan _'si pembuat onar'_, tapi, hanya kulakukan di sekolah, aku tak berani membuat keonaran di rumah. Perbuatan onar yang kulakukan ini hanya agar aku diperhatikan olehnya. Menjahilinya setiapa hari saat bertemu, hanya agar ia memperhatikanku, tapi, tak jarang justru ia yang menjahiliku. Soal cinta… Kisah cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Nasib cintaku dan nasib cinta Naruto benar-benar sama bukan? Sama-sama bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mungkin terlihat miris bagiku saat mengetahui bahwa kisah cintaku seperti ini. Asalkan ia sendiri bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai, bagiku itu merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan, walau, terkadang aku tak bisa menerimanya bersama orang lain

* * *

_Nah… Sekarang, mari kita sedikit mundur kebelakang, dimulai dari awal, disaat munculnya 'Cowok Shota dan Cewek Negi'. Yang diawali dengan pertengkaran melalui SMS di sore musim dingin. Mungkin ini akan sangat membosankan… bertengkar melalui SMS? Aku tak menyangka bisa dekat dengannya hanya karena diawali pesan singkat…_

* * *

**Diawali Dengan Bertengkar**

* * *

11 November XXXX, Musim Dingin, Jepang

"Hoi! Miku! Musim dingin begini jangan bermalas-malasan seperti ini dong! Ayo bangun!"

"Diamlah, _baka!_ Aku ingin _hibernasi_…"

Ucapku dengan malas dari dalam selimut. Musim dingin yang terjadi di Jepang benar-benar membuat telinga ku terasa panas karena harus mendengarkan ocehan yang terus diucapkan oleh kakak ku setiap hari. Mungkin setiap jam kurasa. "_Ayolah…_ Bangun. Ibu sudah membuatkan sup miso untuk kita makan. Kalau kau tidak mau bangun, jatahmu akan ku makan!". _Sop miso!? Kenapa kau ga bilang dari tadi, baka! _Tanpa menunda waktu, aku segera keluar dari balik selimut dan berlari menuju dapur. Dari dapur, aku dapat mencium aroma sop miso hangat. Huu! Aku udah ga sabar kepingin makan! Setelah sampai di dapur, aku lihat Ibuku sedang naruh semangkuk sop miso hangat di meja. Senyumannya tak pernah pudar walau beliau kadang harus mencicipi pahitnya hidup saat ia masih muda. Hah… Andai aku bisa sehebat Ibu (Tunggu! Aku bicara apa, sih!?). "Ayo kita makan. Mikuo… bukankah Ibu sudah bilang? Jangan pegang HP-mu terus! Lagian pacarmu tidak akan berpaling darimu…", goda Ibuku sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Siapa yang takut kalau pacarku akan berpaling dariku, ibu! Aku cuma _ngecek pulsaku, _aja!"

Wajah kakak ku langsung merah kepiting kepiting rebus. Sumpah! Ini adalah ketiga kalinya aku lihat kakak ku Mikuo seperti ini! Aku hanya tertawa sambil mulai menyantap sop miso milikku begitu pula Ibu. "Bu, Ayah mana? Belum pulang, ya?", tanyaku pada Ibuku. "Belum. Mungkin pulang malam. Semoga Ayahmu tidak terjebak kemacetan saat pulang nanti", jawab Ibu. Kakak ku yang duduk disampingku cuma ngangguk, "Padahal musim dingin, kantor-kantor masih aja belum tutup". "Kakak sendiri malah keluar pas malam buat nembak pacar kakak! _Bukannya sama aja, ya_?", ejek ku,sambil mengingat kejadian saat kakak ku keluar malam-malam untuk hanya untuk nembak pacarnya. Yah, walau awalnya ga dibolehin sama Ayah, kakak ku tetep aja maksa biar boleh keluar. Itu kejadian yang udah lama kayaknya, mungkin sekitar setahun yang lalu saat kakak ku lulus SMU. Hm… Lumayan lama juga, ya?

"Memangnya kenapa? _Kau masih kecil_! Jadi belum tau apa itu cinta! Ini urusan _orang dewasa_!"

"Mikuo, kalau kau memang sudah _dewas_a, kapan kau akan menikah?"

Goda Ibu sambil memakan sop misonya tanpa memperdulikan kakakku yang tampak sedikit kesal akibat perkataan Ibu. "Aku akan selesaikan kuliahku dulu sampai S2. Baru aku menikah. Ibu kok tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu?". "Kau bilang kau sudah dewasa, _bukan_? Seseorang bisa dikatakan sudah dewasa jika sudah berumur 20 tahun atau lebih dan _jika sudah menikah_", jelas Ibu sambil tersenyum geli. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menatap kakakku yang berwajah kesal. Kakakku sudah dewasa? Dewasa jika sudah berumur 20 tahun atau lebih, _baka!_ "Berarti _kakak masih remaja_, kan…?", ejek ku sambil menyenggol lengannya. "Gah! Diam, Miku! Ini urusan orang de-". "_Dewasa…_", lanjutku tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearahnya.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara HP-ku yang berdering dari dalam kamarku. "Sana, cepet ke kamar. Siapa tau ada pesan masuk", suruh kakak sambil menyenggol siku ku. "Pasti salah kirim…", ucapku seenaknya. Tak beberapa lama, deringan itu terdengar lagi, tapi aku berusaha ga peduli dengan pura-pura ga denger. _Pasti salah kirim, biarin aja lah.._. Dan, akhirnya deringan itu terdengar lagi. _Sebanyak tiga kali!? Orang itu pasti sudah sinting!. _Dengan gusar aku segera pergi ke kamarku, meninggalkan kakak dan Ibu.

_**Receive 1 Message!**_

_To : Miku_

_From : XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Miku, bener ga nih, jawaban LKS Matematikamu?_

_**Receive 1 message!**_

_To : Miku_

_From : XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Miku… bener ga jawaban lks matik mu?_

_**Receive 1 message!**_

_To : Miku_

_From : XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hoi… Bener ga?_

"Tuh, kan…! Pasti salah kirim!", ucapku sedikit kesal. _Tunggu, tapi bagaimana mungkin, kan salah kirim, kok bisa tau namaku? Itu kan nggak wajar! _Dengan cepat aku mengetik sesuatu di layar HP-ku. _Kalau salah kirim… harusnya orang itu nggak tau nama panggilanku!_

_**Reply To XXXXXXXXXXXX **_

_To : XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_From : Miku_

_Ini siapa?_

_Send. _Setelah mengirim pesan singkat itu, aku memutuskan untuk diam di kamar untuk beberapa waktu dulu, lagipula, sop misoku sudah habis, jadi untuk apa kembali kedapur? Toh, nanti si pengirim pesan misterius ini akan mengirim pesan lagi padaku! Dan benar saja, HP-ku tiba-tiba berdering kembali. Dengan cepat aku meraih HP yang kuletakkan di meja belajarku, dilayar HP-ku terlihat ada satu pesan yang masuk.

_**Receive 1 Message!**_

_To : Miku_

_From : XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Len_

_Jawaban LKS Matematikamu bener semua ga nih?_

_**Reply to XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_To : XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_From : Miku_

_Jawabannya bener semua_

_Oi, kemungkinan besar LKS Bhs. Inggrismu ga akan kembali saat hari Senin :P_

Aku hanya tersenyum jahil. Yah… Sifatku dari dulu, jika dekat cowok, pasti aku akan menjahilinya sampai marah. "Hoi! Miku! Jangan lama-lama di kamar! Pasti SMS dari pacarmu,ya…?". Ucapan dari kakak ku barusan benar-benar langsung membuatku malu. "Bukan dari pacarku! Tapi ini dari _Rin_!", seru ku sambil menahan rasa malu. Entah, tapi, seakan-akan, aku ingin tersenyum karena mendengar kakak ku mengatakan hal itu. _Tidak, tidak! Aku ga boleh kayak gini!_ Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil menutup mataku, aku ga boleh kayak gini! Apa iya aku mulai suka pada Len? Mana mungkin aku suka pada 'Si Cowok Shota Playboy' yang dibicarakan oleh teman-temanku? Itu mustahil!

_**Receive 1 message!**_

_To : Miku_

_From : XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Bohong! _

_**Reply to XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_To :XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_From : Miku_

_Kalau aku beneran ga bawa gmn? :P_

_Cowok Shota!_

Setelah menambahkan kontak baru, aku lalu keluar kamar untuk menuju dapur, tapi, aku malah disambut pandangan penuh selidik dari Ibuku dan pandangan jahil dari kakak ku. _Gawat… kayaknya aku harus berbohong... _"SMS dari siapa, Miku?", Tanya Ibuku. "Dari Rin_-chan_, bu", jawabku, aku sudah berbohong sebanyak dua kali hari ini menggunakan namamu Rin. _Gomen, Rin-chan..._ Aku hanya diam sambil menunggu tanggapan dari Ibu, apa Ibu percaya padaku? Tapi, belum sempat aku mengetahui apa tanggapannya, kakak ku langsung saja bertanya padaku. "SMS dari siapa? Dari pacarmu?", tanyanya, kulihat mata manik hijau toscanya menatapku dengan jahil. Ukh! Apa ini balasan dari ejekan ku padamu, kak…? Uwa…. Kalau begitu, _gomen nasai, aniki!_ "Itu bukan dari pacarku. Itu dari Rin", jawabku sambil menahan semburat merah yang tampaknya bakalan muncul dikedua pipiku. Ibu dan kakak hanya mengangguk sambil ber-oh ria, _kau selamat, Miku…!_ Tapi, lagi-lagi HP-ku berdering dari dalam kamar. Aku langsung pergi ke kamar dengan jalan yang dibuat _santai_, tentu agar mereka tidak curiga padaku

_**Receive 1 message!**_

_To : Miku_

_From : Cowok Shota_

_Sial_

_**Reply to Cowok Shota**_

_To : Cowok Shota_

_From : Miku_

_Sial kenapa, Shota?_

_Kasihan..._

_**Receive 1 message!**_

_To : Miku_

_From : Cowok Shota_

"Singkat banget pesannya", ucapku sambil mengetik sesuatu, suatu hal yang berkaitan tentang kejahilan-kejahilanku yang selalu ada di dalam pikiranku. Prinsip kejahilanku adalah… 'Dalam menjahili orang, buat mereka marah'. Kurasa aku mulai keluar dari garis intinya (tentang jawaban pr)

_**Reply to Cowok Shota**_

_To : Cowok Shota_

_From : Miku_

_Kenapa, Shota? Mulutnya hilang,ya?_

_Kasihan… :P_

_**Receive 1 message!**_

_To : Miku_

_From : Cowok Shota_

_Bocah_

_**Reply to Cowok Shota**_

_To : Cowok Shota_

_From : Miku_

_Aku memang masih kecil kakak…_

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, aku menunggu balasan darinya. Tapi, daripada aku di curigai tentang yang tidak-tidak seperi berpacaran oleh Ibu dan kakak, lebih baik aku mandi saja. Lagipula hari sudah sore, mana mungkin aku mandi malam-malam. Aku bakalan beku seperti es balok. Aku pun lalu pergi keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat.

Kakak ku, kayak biasanya, duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil memegang HP-nya untuk SMS-an sama pacarnya. Sementara Ibuku, juga ikut duduk disamping kakak ku sambil menonton acara infotainment. Namanya juga ibu-ibu, iya ga? "Bu, aku mandi duluan, ya", ucapku saat lewat di depan mereka. Ibu hanya mengangguk, "Pakai air hangat,ya". Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dapur. Kuharap, dengan mandi air hangat, aku bisa melupakan pertanyaanku tentang perasaanku pada Cowok Shota itu. _Kalau bisa…_

_Mana mungkin aku suka pada 'Si Cowok Shota Playboy' yang dibicarakan oleh teman-teman!? _

_Itu mustahil!_

* * *

Setelah selesai berpakaian, seperti biasa aku segera mengecek HP-ku jika ada pesan masuk.

_Kuharap bukan dari cowok shota itu…_

_**Receive 1 message!**_

_To : Miku_

_From : Cowok Shota_

_Hoi, kalo emang masih kecil, kok tadi pas sklh blg suka ke aku?_

_XD_

Apaa!? Emang aku pernah bilang kayak gitu ke kamu? Sadar, pak… Sadar…! Aku ga mungkin pernah bilang suka ke kamu!

Astaga…

_**Reply to Cowok Shota**_

_To : Cowok Shota_

_From : Miku_

_Bu, aku ga pernah ngerasa blg suka ke kamu…_

_Emang kpn aku blg suka ke kamu?_

_Kapan coba…?_

Duh..!

Dasar Cowok Shota! Aku kan ga pernah bilang suka ke kamu!

Tapi kok, aku jadi deg degan kayak gini, ya?

Apa iya aku pernah bilang suka ke dia? Haduh! Kok aku deg-degan sih!? Aku ga mungkin pernah bilang suka ke kamu, kan? Iya, kan, Shota? Iya, kan? Iya kaaannn?

Uwaa! Bantu aku kendalikan jantungku ini!

_**Receive 1 message!**_

_To : Miku_

_From : Cowok Shota_

_Tadi, pas di sklh_

_**Reply to Cowok Shota**_

_To : Cowok Shota_

_From : Miku_

_Iya, tapi pas pelajaran apa?_

_**Receive 1 message!**_

_To : Miku_

_From : Cowok Shota_

_Pokoknya pas di sklh km blg suka ke aku…_

_**Reply to Cowok Shota**_

_To : Cowok Shota_

_From : Miku_

_Hoi! Sadar, we!_

_Aku ga pernah blg suka ke km!_

_Hati2 dong kalo ngomong!_

Sialan lu, Len! Lain kali, kalau ngomong itu hati-hati,ya… pantesan aja kamu itu dicap 'playboy'! (eh? Tunggu! Apa hubungannya?)

Aku yang udah mau marah setengah mati cuma bisa nunggu SMS balesannya biar aku bisa langsung bales dia pake kata-kata 'kasar' yang udah aku siapin kalau dia udah bales SMS ku.

_**Receive 1 message!**_

_To : Miku_

_From : Cowok Shota_

_Emang bener kok!_

_Tapi boong…_

_:P_

_**Reply to Cowok Shota**_

_To : Cowok Shota_

_From : Miku_

_Sialan lu, Shota!_

_Aku udah mau marah setengah mati kayak gini tau!_

_Dasar!_

_**Receive 1 message!**_

_To : Miku_

_From : Cowok Shota_

_Hehehe, gmn?_

_Lucu, ga? :D_

_XD_

_**Reply to Cowok Shota**_

_To : Cowok Shota_

_From : Miku_

_Ga lucu!_

_Malah bikin aku jantungan tau ga!?_

_Huh… Dasar, Shota!_

Dasar, dasar, dasar!

Dasar, Cowok Shota sialan! Aku pikir beneran! Gara kamu, aku jadi deg-degan kayak gini tau…

Tanggung jawab, dong…

Setelah menjawab SMS nya, dengan kesal aku cuma melempar HP-ku ke atas kasur dan pergi keluar kamar untuk bantu Ibuku beres-beres di dapur. Selama bantu Ibu ku, aku terus aja merutuki nasibku yang bisa-bisanya kemakan kejailan cowok shota itu. _Sialan… _Besok kamu liat aja, Len! Aku bakalan balik kerjain kamu di sekolah!

_-To Be Continue-_

* * *

_NOTE :_

_*= bener ga Naruto pas itu umurnya 16 thn? Soalnya, pas saya baca manga scan Naruto Shippuden, saat itu Naruto ultah…_

_**= bener ga Sasuke punya wajah stoic? Saya baca di FanFic di Naruto sih, di tulisnya kayak gitu… __**#plak!**_

Yah, Minna!

Akhirnya saya kembali lagi untuk membuat FanFic yang GaJe ini! _**#plak!XD**_

Zakuro minta maaf jika ceritanya ga nyambung sama sekali… _**#nangis #dipukulkakak**_ (apa hubungannya?)

Yah…. Pokoknya Zakuro cuma mau ingetin, kalo cerita ini berdasarkan pengalaman dan kejadian yg pernah Zakuro alami.

Terus, saya minta maaf kalo Miku disini jadi suka manga Naruto karena saya sebenernya juga suka sama manga Naruto. Maunya sih, saya mau hilangin bagian itu. Tapi ya… Gimana, ya? Aduh, susah gimana cara jelasinnya! Pokoknya saya minta maaf ya penggemarnya Miku… _**#nangis**_

saya juga minta maaf sebesar-besar kalau saya membawa nama Naruto ke Vocaloid… apa kalo ada nama Naruto, fic ini bakalan jadi fic crossovers?

Nah, terakhir, saya cuma mau bilang…

_Hontou ni arigatou! _

_Review? Flame? (apa aja diterima…)_

_:D _


	2. DISCONTINUED!

**DISCONTINUED!**

_alasannya..._

_sering kali ku dengar..._

_alasannya..._. **#plak!**

kok malah nyanyi, sih!

oke, alasannya..

saya ga punya ide buat lanjutin fic ini

ide saya **BUNTU**

**IDE BUNTU**

**AUTHOR BLOCK** (bener ga sih tulisannya?)

sekali lagi, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya!

**_minna-san, gomen nasai!_**

28 Maret 2014

Author 

Zakuro15


End file.
